


Family

by midnightviolet



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: American Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightviolet/pseuds/midnightviolet
Summary: Lila finds Jack after all these years.
Kudos: 8





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who kudos or comments.

Dean and Vic were cleaning the fire truck when a blonde woman walked in, looking nervous.

They stopped cleaning and turned their attention to her. “Ma’am, can we help you?” Vic asked.

The woman started to sign.

“Oh. We’re gonna need Jack.” Dean said.

“I’ll go get him.” Vic stated walking toward the door.

After half a minute Vic walked back out, Jack behind her. The woman’s face lit up when she saw him.

Jack started to sign while verbally speaking as well.

“How can we help you?” Jack asked.

She signed back. _Are you Jack?_

“Yes. Sorry do I know you?” He asked and signed.

_I don’t know if you’re the right Jack. Or if you remember me. I’m Lila_

Jack dropped his hands and his eyes widened.

 _I remember you_ He signed embracing her into a hug.

Dean and Vic looked at each other, confused.

“Jack, who is she?” Dean asked.

Jack and Lila let go. Tears were in both of their eyes.

“This is my sister.” He said, signing as well, and turning his head back toward them, smiling, before turning back around to Lila.

“Your sister?” Vic asked.

Jack walked behind Lila and turned around so that she could see him as he signed to his friends.

“Lila and I met in foster care. We both grew up in it. So did our brother, Cal.” He paused. “Lila, Cal, and I were placed with a family who were planning on adopting us. But a fire accidentally happened, and we were separated in the system.”

“I’m so sorry, man.” Dean said, sympathetically.

“I’m sorry, too.” Vic said.

“How did you find me?” Jack asked Lila.

 _Social media._ She signed, smiling.

Jack laughed.

They hugged again.


End file.
